Magical Reality
by brokenkitty95
Summary: Jay Reality is your average business man - until Herobrine gets upset with him and hires one of his sorceresses to make Jay's life a bit harder than it really needs to be. Oh yeah. And her cat is actually a fire-breathing dragon. It's just an average day, right? Co-author: JustAnotherGuest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mr. Reality smiles as he leaves his house. His home is large. Being the founder of and person currently in charge of Reality Industries, he has no problems getting large, luxurious things that would be too expensive for most of the population of the city. There are a good deal of large building in the city that he has to pass on his way to his work, but he hardly bats an eye at them. _His_ is the biggest, and the best. He would tolerate no less.

The pad on his wrist beeps to gain his attention, flashing and repeating " _Incoming call,_ " up at him. Finally, he caves and answers it, offering a calm, "Hello?"

"Apparently, Herobrine isn't happy," the quiet, hesitant voice on the other line whispers. His secretary – and so many others whom he knows – is always so nervous, as if Herobrine is listening in on their call. Mr. Reality feels no such resignation, and throws his head back as he laughs.

"Tell him," he snickers, "tell him 'up yours.'"

"That's not smart," his secretary warns. "If he's not happy, bad things tend to happen to people. The last bunch of people to make him… upset wound up disappearing. Do you not pay attention to the news?"

He snickers again. "Tell him I said 'up yours,' or else you're fired," he states before ending the call.

Yes, he has heard the news. The last group of people – a business, smaller than Mr. Reality's – had in fact gone missing. The rumor is that the group had upset Herobrine and his business, and they had simply vanished into thin air one night. No one has heard from them for weeks now. Mr. Reality does not believe in the rumors, though. Herobrine is just trying to bully competition. He probably paid the last business owner and their employees to go shut down and never mention anything to anyone. Herobrine does not scare him.

He arrives at the foot of his massive skyscraper, swinging open the revolving doors. A satisfied smile crosses his face as he overhears the woman at the front desk repeating his words before hanging up the call. She sends him a frantic look, but he pays her little mind, heading to the elevator and up to his office. The top floor is large enough to be a penthouse, but he prefers his home outside of the building. His home is much more lavish.

Mr. Reality sifts through the papers on his desk for anything deserving of his immediate attention. Many of them are memos or notices left by his workers, notifying him of meetings or other various business-related topics. He singles out a letter when he sees the greeting at the top of it:

 _To Jay Reality, of Reality Industries._

How intriguing, and mildly frightening. No one knows his first name. Everyone addresses him as 'Mr. Reality' or as 'Reality' – no more; no less.

He shakes his head, deciding to ignore it. It is obviously a scare-tactic. It seems Herobrine is not opposed to committing illegal acts to try to intimidate his competition.

He presses a button on his phone when it rings. "Hello?"

"You have a visitor by the name of Harmony?"

He frowns. He cannot remember anyone by that name, or having a meeting until later in the day. Perhaps the letter has left his mind scrambled. "Yeah, yeah, send 'em up," he tells his receptionist, closing the call.

After a moment – one he thinks is extremely short in comparison to how it should be – someone knocks on and then opens his door. He glances over at the intruder. Standing in his doorway is a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue cloak. The cloak has gold trimming, and underneath is a black dress. She pulls down the hood of her cloak and offers a polite smile.

"Hello, Mr. Reality," she greets, walking into the room and closing the door behind herself. "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in. You did say I could come up."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure, it's fine. If you don't mind me asking, what were we meeting about? I've been scatter-brained lately." He tells her, a bit upset he had not been able to swivel his chair around and tell her he had been expecting her.

"Actually, my boss sent me over," she tells him. "He's rather... disappointed in you. Your company's been giving him more of a hassle than he needs to deal with, and it's getting ridiculous." She walks over and sits on the edge of his desk, looking down at him. "You see, my boss doesn't usually call me in. Not unless it's something he considers an annoyance."

He frowns, "I'm going to make an assumption here. You're with Herobrine, aren't you?" He asks, although it is more of a statement, as he stands. "You see, I'm pretty sure I made my point clear, not a few minutes ago. It's nothing personal. It's just business."

She smiles, something devious in her eyes. "You shouldn't make enemies with him," she points out. "When your business interferes with his, then it's personal to him. And when he calls me in on one of _my_ days off, when I'm busy with other clients, it's personal to _me_. I had to take time out of my busy schedule to be here and deal with some pesky little business man."

"Pesky. I'd advise you to leave, Harmony. You see, unlike you, I don't get days off. So I'd rather not spend the time I do work, being annoyed." He snaps, before shooing her away.

"I'd leave if I could, but—" She snaps her fingers and the door vanishes. "—your door seems to be missing."

He steps backward, "how did you? How did you do that?" He asks, glaring. "Return my door, now!"

She laughs a bit and shrugs, giving him a falsely innocent glance. "Now, now, _Jay_ , is that any way to talk to a lady? Especially one sent to do business with you. I'm just another client here." She clicks her tongue. "Do you speak to all of your clients in such a negative manner, or am I just special?"

He growls, "you're special, alright. E _specially_ annoying, that is." He retorts, "besides that, how'd you know my name?" He asks, taking a seat in his chair.

"My boss knows many things. In fact, you recently received a letter from him, didn't you?" She peeks at the letters. "Ah, yes. Right there. That one. I believe it's a warning. You should've read it earlier. Instead, you foolishly decided to persist."

He snickers, "I hardly ever pay attention to his letters, besides, I do put them to good use. Sometimes, I realize I'm out of toilet paper." He taunts, putting his feet up on the desk.

Harmony scowls at him and crosses her arms. "You know, you need an attitude adjustment. Being the head of a company doesn't seem to fit you well. Too many people to look after, for someone so wound about himself."

"An attitude adjustment?" He laughs, "you know, I run a _very_ successful and thriving company. Herobrine wouldn't be grasping for straws, if it weren't." He points out, "sending his little guardian to do his dirty work. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Oh... no," she murmurs, before laughing at him. "No, no, no. Don't be so confused. I'm not Herobrine's 'little guardian.' I'm his _sorceress_. I'm the one who makes people like you go 'poof.'"

He looks serious for a moment, before returning her laugh, pointing his finger at her. "You almost had me there! It was funny," he says, wiping away a fake tear. "What kind of boss, calls in his 'sorceress,' on her day off? Sounds like he needs an attitude adjustment."

She smirks at him and vanishes, reappearing behind him. Her hands fall to his shoulders. "One who pays his sorceress very, very generously when he does," she tells him. With just a blink, the windows in the room vanish, causing the light in the room to dim.

He snickers, unfazed. "Oh, a massage, I've been needing one for a while," he teases, leaning back further into her touch.

She lifts her hands and circles around him, shoving his feet off of the desk to sit where they'd been. "I wonder what would be appropriate for you," she says, tapping a finger against her lips. "Hm... I could leave you locked in here. No, you'd only find a way to escape. I could... shove you off of the roof? No, that's too painful. And if Herobrine wanted you dead, well, he wouldn't have sent me."

He sighs, "Listen, can we get this over with? I have meetings, unlike your errands. So it'd be best to wrap this up." He mutters, putting his forearms behind his head, to rest on them. "Yada, yada, it's going to be painful, cue evil laugh, bum, bum, bum, am I right?"

She hums and then claps her hands together. "I know just the thing," she cheers, raising a hand palm-up into the air. A potion appears in it and she offers it to him. "Drink this."

He sighs, "I'm hoping it'll make you vanish," he shrugs and takes it, downing it quickly. "Hocus pocus, you're gone." He tells her, handing the empty glass back. The potion had tasted oddly sweet, but the flavor is fleeting and slips from his mouth before he can really begin to savor it.

She laughs and the potion bottle vanishes. She grins for some reason. "Oh, it'll do more than that. Enjoy your day, Jay Reality." She sets a card on his desk – one with Herobrine's number on it – and vanishes.

He shrugs and pushes the card off his desk. He will have nothing to do with Herobrine, or his 'sorceress.' As if those even exist anymore. He has only ever heard stories of them. But people practicing magical crafts are extinct now, or bordering it. Magic is being replaced with technology. Enchantments and potions are being replaced with more useful, modern alternatives.

He frowns. "Dammit. My door and windows." He mutters, "well, best to take a nap."

He closes his eyes and leans back, falling asleep after a moment.

* * *

Harmony appears in the Nether and walks to one of the fortresses. The mobs ignore her as she walks past, regarding her neither positively or negatively. When she enters the main room of the fortress and finds Herobrine sitting at a throne, she playfully bows. She has known him all her conscious life, and after so long spent in his favor, she has learned how to respectfully allow for a moment of fun around him. So long as a job is done well, he is rarely ever in a poor enough mood to mind.

"I did as you asked," she says. "He shouldn't bother you anymore. It will be incredibly... difficult for him to get business."

Herobrine smiles, "another job well done, Harmony. You never disappoint," he chuckles. "Change of plans, you'll get paid at a later date. I have some... loose ends to tie up. I do hope you don't mind."

"What? No," she protests. "It's my day off. I'm supposed to be brewing potions for a private seller, and you asked me to come in. You always pay me right away. What could possibly be so important?"

He frowns. "I could pay you. However, those loose ends are very important. People who've worked for me, and questioned what I do. Tell me, Harmony. Do you question what I do?"

She crosses her arms and huffs. Perhaps his mood is sourer than she has expected. "No. Of course I don't. It was simply misspeak on my part. My apologies," she offers. "You've simply spoiled me too much by making certain I've been paid immediately. I trust your judgment and know you'll do what's proper, when you choose to do it."

He smirks. "It's good to know I don't have any more loose ends to tie up, thus far. You may leave," he tells her.

She vanishes and reappears at her home. It's hardly anything fancy - a simple cabin hiding in the forest, kept away from destructive creepers through the use of a cat. She's not sure why creepers despise cats, as she finds them cute, but it works and leaves her few problems to deal with. She sits down on the floor of her brewing room and flips through a book of recently ordered potions.

"Good. Twelve more to go. I'm behind schedule already," she mutters to herself. "That transformation potion better work. I'd rather not have to return to visit a snarky businessman."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Remember that 'super-secret Minecraft project' I've had on my page since forever? Yeah. This is it. No, the Jay in this is not identical to the Jay in the GoM series. This Jay is independent of that Jay. He's not secretly a Guardian or anything. He's literally different. That being said, let me give you a bit of background about how all this came about.**_

 _ **My co-author and I started to play Minecraft together so we could take a break from writing the GoM stuff (and related AUs). After a while on our server, he and I joked about how fun it would be to create a backstory for our skins. We spent probably a good hour teasing one another about how it would probably be something like... well, what you're about to read. Since I enjoy magical mods and have an affinity toward writing magically-inclined characters, I joked that my skin was a sorceress. His was an enderman in a suit, so... Originally, it started off as him pretending to order me around about something while we were playing and I said something like "I don't work for you. You're not Herobrine."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jay wakes up, sunlight bearing down on him harshly. "Suppose it was temporary," he mutters, seeing that his windows and door have been returned to him. Admittedly, it had spooked him to see them suddenly vanish, but it's just another one of Herobrine's little tricks. The sorceress was nothing more than a scare.

He stands, intent on checking up on his many departments. To his surprise, as he thinks of the door, he's there. He blinks twice, but brushes aside the strange feeling that has suddenly come over him and the growing agitation as the sun continues to beat through his windows. It's nothing. It's just a coincidence. He's just… reeling a bit.

Someone opens the door, hesitantly peeking in at him. It's one of his workers – a secretary or something. Maybe a personal assistant. He doesn't know, and at this time, he doesn't quite care. "S-Sir," the woman stutters, "are… are you alright?"

He frowns at her. "What do you mean?" He asks, pushing the door open further.

"Y-Your eyes are… purple," she informs. "Or… pink? I'm not exactly sure. They're very close to either one." She quickly looks him up and down once before shivering a bit. "Did... Did you dress up like an enderman today? It's not Halloween, Sir."

"Enderman? Why would I do such a thing? I despise Halloween, you know this." He scowls, "bring me my mirror."

"I'm not sure you really want to see, Sir," she protests.

"I'm sure," he confirms.

She sighs and leaves reluctantly, returning a few moments later with a mirror. He takes it from her, lifting it to face-level. Sure enough, his eyes are the same purple-pink as an enderman's eyes are, and they have the same ominous glow to them. It's actually an impressive look, but he remembers Herobrine's little sorceress and her potion.

"I think I see what you mean. At least I'm still handsome," he mutters, handing her back the mirror.

She shifts on her feet. "Should I cancel your meetings for the rest of the day? I'm not sure people will be… expecting to see you like this. It may scare off any potential investors."

He nods. "Yes, thank you. As to why you were outside of my door, I do hope you weren't watching me," he teases.

She gives him a look, making a note in a book to cancel all of his appointments. "Myself and a few others noticed your door was gone. We were worried," she informs seriously.

He nods, "well, I'm alright. Uh, my eyes are likely a side effect." He tells her, "temporary, that is."

She sighs. "I hope, for the company's sake, all of it is temporary," she informs. She shakes her head and turns away from him. "I'm going to go make some calls and cancel these."

"If you don't mind, look around for anyone by the name of Harmony." He adds, shutting the door.

 _Harmony, let's see if I can't find out who you really are,_ he thinks, making his way over to his desk.

Atop his desk, sitting in the center of it, is a chest. He opens the chest without caution, already knowing who it's likely from. Inside are cookies, which look harmless enough that he plucks one out and takes an unconcerned bite out of it, inspecting the chest further. Attached to it is a note that simply reads _**Do you like my gift, Jay?**_

 _Hm… if it's a magical box, then…_

He dumps the cookies out of the chest, determined to keep them because, honestly, the one he took a bite out of tastes pretty good. He's not going to turn down good food. He pulls off the note and flips it over, writing on the back his response.

 _ **No, take it back. – Return to sender.**_

The chest vanishes as soon as he places the note inside and closes it. A moment later, the cookies burst into flame and burn into dust. His desk is left unscathed, but in the pile of dust left by the cookies is a second note.

 _ **Fine. I'll take those back, too. Don't think you're so clever, enderman. My busy day was interrupted by having to deal with you.**_

He growls and lifts the pen, writing his own note. _**Oh, you shit. You turned me into an enderman? You take it back! – Return to sender.**_

 _ **Sorry, no can do. What my boss wants, he gets. Of course, he wasn't specific about how to deal with you. I tend to have that luxury to myself,**_ the next note reads. Attached to it is another business card belonging to Herobrine, which Jay promptly tosses into the trashcan by his desk.

 _ **I'm going to find you. You better be prepared. – Return to sender.**_

 _ **I'm shaking. Terrified. Good luck with that,**_ the final note reads. It burns up, similar to the way the cookies had, but nothing more is created from the ash.

"Sir?" The secretary from earlier calls.

Jay looks up from his desk, clearing his throat lightly. "Come in," he calls back, taking a seat at his desk.

The secretary from earlier walks into the room, carrying with her a small stack of papers. "I've canceled all of your appointments for you. I wasn't sure when you would be... fit for rescheduling, so I told them that you'd arrange a time at a later date."

"Anything on Harmony?" He asks irritably, glaring at the pile of ashes on his desk.

"Not... specifically about her, no," she answers, "but I did manage to find these about Herobrine's previous personal workers. Her name was mentioned under a list of them, but with no certain details." She walks over and sets the papers down on the desk. "What I did find was that Herobrine tends to bring in workers at a young age so he can have them raised to work under him and keep the mobs used to their appearance in the Nether."

"Dig deeper, get the specialists on it." He tells her, shuffling through the papers.

She sighs. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir, why is this 'Harmony' woman so important?" She inquires.

He stands and puts his hands on the desk. "She did this... transformation. Get them on it, as if I'm not here, there's no business. No business means you'll be out of a job."

The woman nods. "Of course, Sir," she concedes, "I'll mention it to them right away." She turns and leaves, closing the door quietly.

He sighs, looking down at his hands. They were turning black. Void black. It was spreading through him at a rapid pace. He growls, rage overtaking him. He picks up the desk with a hand and blinks a few times, his arm dropping downward. Endermen were strong, he supposed he just found out to which degree.

"Hm... maybe I should've gone for a squid," a voice jokes behind him as the air changes, charged with magic. "Then again, you would've suffocated by now. That would've been no fun."

He turns and growls when their eyes meet. "Why? Don't—Stop looking at me!" He yells, thrusting his hand forwards in a punch.

Harmony catches his hand and laughs. Lounging across her shoulders is a black cat, which growls unwelcomingly at Jay. "Now, now, Mishka, that's rude, my dear," Harmony scolds playfully.

He snarls and vanishes, catching her from behind in a shove, "I told you not to look at me..." He hisses.

The cat hops down from her shoulder, landing on the floor between them. Mishka hisses, eyes narrowing as she looks up at him. Harmony turns, inspecting the papers now scattered along the floor. " _Information on Herobrine's Assistants,_ " she reads, "oh, how cute! You're looking me up."

He ignores her, glaring at the cat. He gets down onto his knees and hisses. "Don't look at me." He warns.

"Oh, I wouldn't," Harmony advises, sitting in his chair and flipping through pages. Jay's sure most of the information is half-truths or outright rumors, but it would still enjoyable to read nonetheless. "She has a bit of a... temper," she adds.

He ignores her again, lowering his head even more, their noses inches away. He jabs her quickly on the tip of her nose and he frowns. "I told you not to."

Mishka's eyes flash green and she opens her mouth. "No," Harmony says. The cat closes her mouth immediately, redirecting her attention curiously over to her owner. "I told you, he's no threat to us. If he becomes one, I'll let you eat him. I won't stop you," she promises.

He glares at her, challenging her to look back. "Becomes what? Tell me _now_ ," he demands.

"A threat," she answers. "Which you won't. You're pesky, but even enderman aren't a worry, only a bother." She hums and waves the papers at him. "These are absolutely trash. Nothing in them is worth reading." The papers begin to burn and she tosses them aside.

"You said if, implying that I could. You're going to tell me what you've done." He says, his eyes darting between the two.

Mishka growls at him again and Harmony laughs. "If, as in, 'if my cat decides you're a threat, I'll let her eat you'. Come near my home and you'll be considered one. That's the only hope you ever have to being remotely dangerous."

He glares, "I won't have to. I'm going to the source." He states before vanishing in a flash of purple particles. He appears in front of a portal and steps in. He stomps through the Nether, pushing any mob that meets his gaze into the lava.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I mentioned in the commentary for the first GoM main story over on AO3 that Polaris' name was originally going to be Mishka since it means teddy-bear, but that it got recycled to another project. Ta-dah. This is the project that name got recycled to.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

If you ask Harmony how many times she has been genuinely annoyed by someone in the past, she could count it out for you on one hand. There have only been a select few times where anyone has really gotten under her skin, especially when it comes to her business or duties to Herobrine. Rarely has she ever had to deal with pests for more than a few seconds, and typically they scare easily enough that she never has to see them again after her potions and spells have worn off. If her tricks aren't enough, then Mishka showing off her true form usually is and causes the annoyances to run for the hills – whether or not they ever stop running isn't important to her.

But Jay Reality, sole owner, founder, and boss of Reality Industries is an unfortunate example of someone who has managed to not only annoy her own boss, but prove to be an aggravation for both she and Mishka as well. The biggest problem about dealing with him is that she gets the feeling he isn't about to roll over and submit; he's prepared to start a war over a knocked-down sandcastle.

She teleports with Mishka to the Nether, waiting in the main room of Herobrine's fortress. As Mishka hops from her arms and paces the floor, clearly agitated, Harmony feels bad for her. "I know, I know. You hate the Nether. It's too hot. That's why we moved," she reminds, gaining only a grumbled growl in response.

Harmony sighs. "Not only am I going to be late with those potions, but now I might have to deal with Herobrine's displeasure," she mumbles to herself, "that's two pay cuts."

The enraged whine of a ghast sounds outside of the fortress. Mishka goes toward the noise, turning to Harmony when she seems to notice what's caused the commotion. Harmony wanders over, laughing when she notices as well. Jay swings from a ghast's tentacles, yelling about fireballs and starring.

"That's wonderful. Ghasts are precious creatures," Harmony comments, snickering still. "Although… I suppose I should help him."

She snaps her fingers. Jay vanishes from the ghast's grasp, reappearing in the room. Harmony turns her glance away from the ghast when it lets out a crooning whine. "I'm sorry, Mr. Reality, but it would the object you seek is away the moment."

Jay growls at her, turning away and walking into the throne room. Harmony follows with Mishka at her heels. Jay teleports up to the throne and stomps on it, kicking the armrests. It's the epitome of a tantrum, but even more so the epitome of annoyance to Harmony.

"Get your freaky-eyed, demon ass down here," Jay calls.

"You shouldn't be so demanding," she says, "it's part of what got you into this mess, you know."

Jay steps down from the throne. He grabs one of the arms of the chair and begins pulling on it, until the golden supports start to crack and snap underneath the force. " _Get down here!_ " He yells, tossing the broken bits of the chair aside.

"I wouldn't advise you—" Harmony starts.

"What do you need, Jay?" Herobrine interrupts as her teleports into the room.

Harmony yelps, whirling around on her heel when she hears him. She hadn't heard him or felt the air change, but he's always been sneaky. It's part of why people fear him, she supposes. Herobrine is unpredictable – and sometimes, despite working for him, that scares her. It means she can never be certain where she stands with him, unless he specifically says where it is. At least she's on his list of helpful workers still.

She lowers into a polite, respectful bow as he tosses a glance her way. "I thought you said you handled him," he points out.

"I did," she replies, forcing her voice to remain polite and pleasant, "he won't be getting business as an enderman."

Out of the corner of her eye, Harmony notices Jay raise his arm and tap something into a pad. Once he seems satisfied with whatever it is that he's typed, he vanishes and reappears in front of Herobrine, directly between he and Harmony. He grabs Herobrine by the collar of his shirt and glares.

"Which is why I'm going to be changed back," he demands.

Herobrine puts a hand on Jay's chest and shoves him back, nearly into Harmony. Harmony steps to the side to avoid being in his path as he stumbles back. Herobrine replies, "I have no power over what my sorceress decides to do. She's the only one who can reverse the spell – and I don't feel inclined to ask her to."

Harmony nods, though she flinches when he turns a cool, unappreciative look in her direction. "You will be getting a pay dock for this mishap," he adds.

She pouts a bit. "I understand."

A smirk crosses Jay's face. "Dirty, dirty deeds. You have any idea what you're getting into? I'm willing to bet the person sending someone to change someone would be in just as much trouble as the one changed."

His wrist-pad beeps and he glances down at it, returning his gaze up to Herobrine and Harmony with a smug look on his face. "Oh look. Media conference scheduled – and it's live," he cheers in a tone that is obviously full of false, sugary-sweet happiness, before his tone turns threatening. "Don't think I forgot to add something in case you tried anything funny."

Herobrine sends him an unimpressed look before he looks over at Harmony. "You'll make this problem disappear," he orders.

She nods. "Of course," she agrees, watching her boss vanish.

"What're you going to do?" Jay taunts. "Make the news crew disappear? Or, even funnier, make me? Failsafe, Harmony. Hm… Sync. Less of a mouthful."

She scowls at him. "I don't need to make _anyone_ disappear," she tells him, "and don't call me 'Sync.' I have no interest in your little pet names."

Mishka trots out of the room and Jay follows, likely to annoy the Enderdragon-in-cat-form. "So, Sync, what're the plans?" He asks, not even bothering to look over his shoulder.

Harmony rolls her eyes, placing a finger jokingly against her lips. "Shh. Spoilers," she scolds, although she really has no idea what her plans are going to be. Jay is right when he says that he has a failsafe. If he fails to show up for his meeting, then it's likely he's already told the news crew about herself, Mishka, and Herobrine in the message he sent; if he does show up, then she has to think on her feet in order to prevent him from giving too much away. If what's happened is put out in the public, it will only end badly for Herobrine – and then, it will be her problem.

"Spoilers?" He echoes teasingly, "wow. Anyway, it better work, or else you'll be getting docked so many times, you'll have to pay him."

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I can handle myself," she retorts as Mishka stops walking, likely in the main room again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Silly me," he jokes, "but, unless I'm mistaken, he'd said it was your choice to change me back, but then continued to say that he didn't feel like telling you to. He controls you."

Harmony hums noncommittally, imagining the smirk that must be on Jay's face due to the smugness in his voice. She walks toward the room, but stops and leans against the doorframe of the throne room instead.

"Perhaps," she concedes, "but at least I can assure my safety. Unlike those who work under you, I know my boss will keep me safe."

"That's rich," he comments, "however, we'll have to continue this later, Sync. I have somewhere to be."

He vanishes. Harmony looks over at Mishka, noticing that the Enderdragon is looking at where he'd been standing a moment ago. When Mishka turns her attention over to Harmony, the sorceress nods.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you," she directs.

Mishka meows and darts out of the fortress, toward the nearest Nether portal.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not really much to say. I don't know if I mentioned this previously (I likely did, but I'll mention it again), but I'm only updating this story once a month because it has fewer chapters than the GoM stuff and no sequel to it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jay Reality steps out of the Nether portal, bringing his wrist up to type out a message as he walks back toward his business. The further he walks, the faster his steps become. He's almost excited to get back – to finally see to Herobrine's end and be done with all of the petty blackmail attempts. It will be a sweet, sweet victory to watch one of his main competitor's businesses crumble. Not only that, but it will be wonderful to see that sorceress of his lose that snide smirk on her face.

He hears a meow and instinctively steps around the padding feet he can hear. Sync must have sent her annoying cat after him. Truth be told, Jay likes cats – but not that one. _That one_ is as annoying as her owner, and really, he doesn't have time to play cat-sitter. Sorry, Sync. Find someone else to pester. He's busy.

As he continues to walk, part of him swears he hears a strange growl, but he brushes it aside. In front of his building is a news van. He teleports over to it, grinning to himself, before his grin fades so he can wear a more professional expression. The news reporters are excited enough for all three of them, and he doesn't need people knowing how eager he is. It will only make him look bad.

The cameraman spins the camera in his direction, grinning. "Hey there, Mr. Reality," he greets.

The newswoman standing next to him offers a polite smile. "Thanks so much for meeting with us today. You look… very interesting," she says, giving him a quick once-over that makes his hands twitch.

"Yes, in fact. I have some very juicy information on the elusive Herobrine. The kind of information you'd just eat up," he informs.

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear this," the woman laughs. "I can already see a top news story in the making."

Jay ushers the two of them inside, leading them up a few floors, to a private room. He wheels in a large TV, and a woman brings him a DVD containing security footage. He slips the DVD into the slot and presses play, stepping back so his guests can view the screen.

"You might want to get this rolling," he mutters as the screen shimmers, showing Sync appearing in his office for the first time – _from nowhere._

The cameraman laughs incredulously, watching through the monitor attached to his camera as it records the screen. "Whoa… what was that? How did she just…?"

Beside him, the newswoman whacks his arm. "You're getting this, right?" She asks excitedly.

He nods, just as eager. "Yeah, I am."

Jay smirks as the cameraman laughs again. The two are loving it, and Jay can't wait for the inevitable, months-long coverage of the story. If those papers he saw and Sync's own testimony are right, then there will be sorcerers and sorceresses running into hiding to keep from being involved in their boss' downfall – and how many will step forward to try and save themselves? Will Sync?

"Even better, we've a live feed going on," he says, watching as Sync introduces herself, remembering every little gesture and every word and every tone change.

As she explains how Herobrine has… certain people to take care of certain people, the newswoman lets out a gasp. Jay's a little surprised that Herobrine's gotten away with it for so long, but it seems that most businesses aren't as brazen as he is. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he feels something in the room change. The atmosphere feels electric for a moment, before it suddenly returns to normal.

"Now, now," a voice purrs from behind the three. Jay turns, along with the cameraman and newswoman, to see a devious smirk on Sync's face. "Wouldn't you prefer to see something more… fascinating than that silly little film reel?"

She snatches the camera from the cameraman and points it at the three of them. "Here. Let me show you. I'd flip the television to the news if I were you," she advises, vanishing with the camera still in her hands.

Jay frowns, grabbing the remote from the TV stand. He switches back to cable and flips the channel to the news, watching as the view from his roof suddenly appears. The anchor stops talking when the view pans around to show the city below, before Sync turns it to herself. Her eyes are lit up, burning a violent purple that's brighter than he's seen her eyes be in the short time he's known her. She looks every bit dangerous, which Jay finds… strange. He hadn't taken Sync to be the dangerous type.

"Now, now, people of the city," she laughs, "you want to see what I can do? Well, look no further!"

She spins the camera around as a loud, ferocious roar fills the air. An Enderdragon flies through the skies, landing roughly on the ground in front of a park. It opens its mouth and fire shoots out, catching a group of trees alight. With that accomplished, the dragon lunges forward and snatches the trunk of another between its teeth, snapping the tree in half with ease. It continues to cause calamity in the park, scaring off various pedestrians who try and run out of its path.

As Jay watches the dragon, something warm forms in his core. He growls lightly at first, and then his growls continue to grow louder and louder. With every move the dragon makes, he feels stranger and stranger. It's as though the dragon is doing something to him. His vision is suddenly brighter, as though he's stepped into a white room with all of the lights on, but it doesn't hurt. His limbs feel longer and the ground seems farther away, almost as if he's grown taller, but he never felt his body change.

He turns, noticing the people next to him are watching him, shocked. "Don't look at me," he hisses, snarling at them before drawing to his feet to watch the dragon again.

Sync follows the Enderdragon with the camera. It launches into the sky suddenly, as if content with the havoc it's caused thus far, and circles Reality Industries a few times. When it lands behind her, Sync turns the camera toward herself, making sure to keep it far enough away that they're both in view.

"And there you have it," Sync says as the dragon rests its snout against her shoulder, before the dragon is suddenly consumed by lilac smoke. A very familiar cat lands on her shoulder, purring and nuzzling against its mistress' cheek.

The cameraman and newswoman bolt out of the room. Jay smirks. Despite their apparent fear, he knows that his job has just been made easier. Sync has likely just guaranteed Herobrine's downfall, and all because she was _just_ too late. If she had appeared before, maybe they wouldn't have heard her clearly explain who she worked for; maybe she could've taken all of the blame. Oops.

 _Making of a top story, downfall of Herobrine,_ he thinks, barely feeling himself start to shrink back to his normal height as the need for sleep washes over him. He sits back down, allowing himself to begin to doze as he listens, barely able to watch the screen in front of him as the broadcast continues.

Sync appears next to the news van, taking the cat from her shoulder with one hand. The cat climbs down to sit at her feet with a warning growl as the news crew come into view. The two news crew members immediately dart away from their truck, abandoning it likely in favor of not being attacked.

"We can't do anything! It was live," the newswoman calls over her shoulder, fear evident in her voice.

The camera is still pointing away from Sync and the cat, in the direction of the news crew. "No, you can't eat them. It's rude," Sync scolds.

She drops the camera and a wave of purple fire washes over it, distorting the video. The audio sounds static, but it's still clear enough to make out Sync saying, "and now the truck," and the sound of bones beginning to crack, four loud stomps, and the beating of two leathery wings. The dragon must crush the truck underneath one of its feet, and then the camera is officially silenced, likely by another stomp from the beast.

The anchor on TV laughs nervously. "A-And that will be all for our broadcast at Reality Industries. Further investigation into this matter will be done," he says. The man seems to forget he has his microphone on, or that he's still live on air, because he adds in a hushed voice, "are we sure those two are okay? There's not a body count that we have to report, is there? The streets got deserted real fast after that dragon showed up, and… well, I suppose a dragon does that to crowded areas…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Wake up, enderman!"

Jay hisses in pain as water splashes down over him. His body teleports randomly around the room, which is more than slightly disorienting and takes him a moment to recover from. Even as he does, he glares at Sync, growling under his breath at her. "Why did you do that, Sync?" He demands.

She returns his glare. "What did you think was going to happen there? Your stupid, little news crew didn't get any important information. You failed," she points out.

"You know what they did get?" He challenges, shaking his head. "They got the part where you told me Herobrine has people to take care of his rivals."

"And do you honestly believe now, knowing that a _dragon_ is at his disposal, they'll do anything?" She laughs. "Hardly. I wouldn't mess with an Enderdragon. Most wouldn't think twice before ripping you to bits."

"Dragons are disposable," he replies, earning a hiss from Mishka. "They're slain. Maybe it'll take a few people, but in the end, all she will be is another egg."

Sync scowls, scooping Mishka up into her arms. He can tell his words have affected her, and they've certainly earned the displeasure of her pet. "And all it takes to kill an enderman is a mask and a sword. Which of you is quicker to kill I wonder. Certainly would take less effort to end you."

"That's funny, thinking that killing me wouldn't put people into action." He smirks. "If you so choose, you may."

She sends him a sharp look. Clearly, she's losing her footing in the verbal battle. He's sure that the fear is beginning to set in, and maybe she's becoming desperate. He doesn't care, though. Normally, he'd be a gentleman to any woman – but Sync is different. She's cocky and thinks herself so clever, and it's annoying. Just to see her visibly at the edge of her ropes is almost delightful.

"Stop digging for information about me, and stay out of mine and my boss' business," she growls.

"Too late," he sing-songs. "He made it my business when you turned me into an endermen."

Mishka growls at him again, tone deepening a bit. Harmony clicks her tongue. "That's enough," she scolds, causing the cat to silence, and then she adds, "Continue to get involved and the spell will become permanent."

"As if it weren't already," he says with a shrug. "I'm involved in this whether you like it or not. And, honestly, I don't care if you care."

"I… You…" She groans in frustration. Mishka crawls up onto her shoulder and sits there comfortably. "You're… You're impossible to deal with!"

"My investors don't say the same," he mutters sarcastically.

"Your investors, who won't be working with you any longer?" She challenges.

"Oh, I think they'll be flocking to me," he teases. "Especially since Herobrine is going down."

She smirks. "Flocking to the target of his anger? Pardon me, I don't it. I wouldn't trust a company with a bit of my money or time if I thought it wouldn't stand long."

He shrugs. "I highly doubt that makes sense. It can be said the other way around," he points out.

"Look, just—" She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "—butt out. Close up shop and retire, before your actions lead to someone's death."

Jay taps his chin with a finger and sighs. "I could," he agrees, "but I won't."

Sync glares at him and then vanishes with her cat. He laughs, walking toward the elevator to take it down to the base floor. He stops and tells the receptionist, "You can have them call me. I'd like to reschedule," before returning to his office, where he proudly sits back down in his chair. He barely has time to relax before one of his potential investors calls.

"Hello?" He greets.

"Hello," a male voice replies. Absently, Jay recognizes it as one of the men he'd barely spoken to. He doesn't remember what the man's company was, or why he was interested in investing in Reality Industries, but Jay isn't inclined to turn down anything. Profit is profit. "I was returning your call to reschedule. It seems you've been… busy today, if the news is correct."

"Yes, very busy," he confirms, "I'm glad to see that… my appearance hasn't scared you off."

"Not at all. My company deals with some very unique faces, although, admittedly, none quite like yours." The man chuckles. "Unfortunately, I had to send for some business to be canceled this morning. I don't believe our meeting would have worked well because of that."

Jay nods. "True enough. There a time you'd prefer to meet?" He asks, spinning a pencil in his fingers.

"Tomorrow afternoon would work for me," the man tells him. "I'm busy otherwise."

He nods again, although the man can't see it. "Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. See you then, Mr. Reality," he offers before hanging up.

Jay hangs up the phone before looking up at the ceiling, smirking to himself. "Looks like it didn't affect business, Harmony."

Someone knocks on his door. "Sir? The specialists found some information for you."

Jay stands and walks over, opening the door. He offers a polite smile, gesturing toward his desk. "Yes, bring it in," he offers.

The woman nods and walks over, setting a few folders on his desk. "She's done well to stay off of public radar in the past," she comments off-handedly. Jay nearly bounces on his heels, excited to know immediately that the papers are about Sync. "But between Reality Industries and a few other companies, we were able to find these," she continues, gesturing to the folders.

Jay walks over, picking one up and skimming through it. A few things catch his attention and he takes the time to read through them. "Good job. I knew you'd be able to find something," he mutters.

"Yes, well…" The woman frowns. "There was also this."

She opens another folder and turns it toward him. Jay instantly turns his attention to it. "A list of rules Herobrine has set up for any of his workers. It, along with the list of workers we found earlier, seems to suggest he doesn't take kindly to his workers becoming a problem for him," the woman explains.

Jay nods. "Fax this to the news station," he tells her, handing that folder back to her.

She looks over at him. "Are you sure, Sir?"

He nods again. "Positive."

She sighs, but nods, leaving the room with the folder. As soon as she's gone, a note appears in front of Jay. It sits on the desk where the folder had been. Jay waves the bits of purple smoke away from it, glaring down at the note. It's easy to tell who it's from.

 _ **Don't.**_

He flips the note over and grabs a pen. _**Too late, my bad. – Return to sender.**_

The note vanishes and another appears in its place, reading the same, one-word message. And then another does. And another. And another. They continue to appear until there's a large pile of them sitting atop his desk. Jay can almost see how frantic she is. It probably shouldn't be this enjoyable, but she's wronged him – and apparently, he's not the first she's done something like this to. Like her boss, she has to understand the consequences of her actions and know that Jay can't be bullied.

He snickers. "Too late, I already said," he tells the notes.

The note vanish in a plume of purple smoke, and a single one appears in their place. _**I hope you're happy as an enderman, because when he kills me, no one will be able to reverse the spell.**_

He frowns, the fun of the situation suddenly gone. He doesn't want to kill her or get her killed, but he doesn't really want to be an enderman, either – and he has no proof from Sync that the spell isn't already permanent. She can easily be trying to sway him with false promises of her life being at threat, or his current state being reversible as long as she lives.

 _ **Perhaps you shouldn't have work with him. – Return to sender.**_

 _ **I didn't have a choice. It's obey or die**_ , the next note reads, and then another appears. _**I never wanted to work for him, and now, because of you, he's going to kill me. I hope you can live with that. Congrats. You win. Go celebrate.**_

He glares at the notes. _**I will celebrate. Next time, don't turn people into mobs. Oh wait, there won't be a next time. – Return to sender.**_

The notes vanish. No others appear for a moment before one finally does again, just as Jay's getting prepared to walk back to his seat. He's tempted to shove it aside and into the trash, but he knows she's desperate. She must be. Her handwriting is getting worse and worse, and he wonders what she's doing, wherever she's hiding. Is she pacing? Is she screaming? Is she crying? How afraid is she? How truthful is she being?

He catches sight of the words on the note, but he doesn't really let them sink in before he decidedly shoves it into the trash. _**I don't want to die**_ , is all he sees, despite there clearly being more to the note than that.

"I don't care what you have to say, witch," he tells the note as it falls.

As soon as the note lands in the trash, it lights everything within his trashcan ablaze. The fire burns itself out and into ashes. Jay watches it and shrugs. "Not my fault you're mad, witch."

He waits to see if any other notes will appear. When they don't, he sighs and kicks his feet up onto the desk. Not even a second later, his chat-pad lights up, beeping to signify a new message that informs him that the fax has been sent. He listens to the clock for a few moments, feeling as the last of the magic in the room fades, and then presses a button on the chat-pad, which lowers a flat-screen television from the ceiling. He turns it to the news, curious what the fax has started.

"Getting back to today's top story, we have recently gotten word of a list of rules and regulations that Herobrine gives to his employees. Seems a bit strict, and the punishment for disobedience? Not one I think anyone would like to pay," the reporter laughs. "It makes sense, though. If Herobrine is so willing to make his enemies 'disappear,' do his allies really think they're much safer?"

Jay's lips twist upward in a smirk. "Check, and mate," he tells himself.

"Authorities are searching the city and surrounding area for any sign of the mysteriously 'Harmony' or the dragon that terrorized the city earlier during the day," the man adds, "they've asked us to mention if anyone has any useful information, to please give them a call right away."

He sighs. "Sorry, Harmony. No hard feelings. It's not personal; it's just business."

The news reporter offers a grin. "But enough about the negative today. We'll keep everyone up to date when we hear more, but for now, onto the weather!"

Jay turns off the television and leans back in his chair. His eyelids flutter closed. If it takes him a few minutes to fall asleep, he blames it on the excitement for Herobrine's downfall and not the small pit of guilt forming over what fate may be awaiting the sorceress whose death he may have just ensured, by either angry mob or by Herobrine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harmony paces in the basement of her home. Unlike the cabin above, the basement is giant. A steep, sudden drop-off that is large enough for Mishka to lay down in her Enderdragon-form and still have a few feet above her head to lift it. It's precisely what Mishka is doing, watching Harmony pace and worry and mutter to herself about all of the trouble she's going to be in.

"This isn't good," Harmony mumbles, "this is very, very not good. If I'd been a few seconds quicker..."

"You could have prevented it," a voice agrees. Harmony whirls on her heel, stumbling back a few paces when she sees chestnut hair and gleaming white eyes. There's no mistaking Herobrine's familiar form, or the delayed sound of warning that Mishka always makes when in his presence.

"I-I tried," Harmony offers quietly. "They… They're more focused on Mishka and I. Isn't that worth _something?_ "

He shakes his head, stepping closer. "No, because as soon as you two are out of the way, they're after me."

"All the more reason to keep us around, then, right?" She continues to back away until her back hits a wall. "Right...?" She repeats meekly.

"Nope, I see no reason to," he says, stepping closer.

"B-But... I've been so loyal to you," she mumbles, "I've never messed up before. A-And it wasn't even me! It was that stupid _Jay Reality's fault_."

"No, not all," he tells her. "You see, you've been slacking, lately."

"How?" She asks.

"Lazy, insubordinate, paying attention to others. Rather than your leader," he replies.

"I've been practicing brewing potions," she informs, "and trying to keep clients of yours happy and working with you. Yes, it's kept me away from other tasks, but I thought that would be important, too."

"That's not of importance, now stop stalling." He growls, a diamond sword materializing in his hand.

She swallows and casts a glance towards Mishka, blinking when she doesn't see the dragon. She turns her head in the direction of a meow and notices that the dragon has shifted back into a cat and run up the stairs. "Bad kitty," she scolds, glancing warily back towards Herobrine. "D-Don't... please... I-I'll do better..."

He growls and thrusts the sword forwards, the diamond making contact with her side as it sinks into the wall. "Your best wasn't good enough," he says before pulling it out and readying it again.

She shuts her eyes and vanishes, reappearing back in the cabin. She reaches down to scoop up Mishka, wincing when the motion makes the injury on her side open a bit more. Still, she scoops up the cat just in time to look out the window and see people approaching her door. "Oh, this isn't good. This isn't how I wanted my day to go," she mutters.

The house shakes from Herobrine's roar of anger. Harmony can hear the people outside falling quiet before their footsteps move away from the house. For once, she's grateful to have Mishka be known about, if only because those who had heard Herobrine likely believe it to have been the Enderdragon.

Harmony winces and places a hand on her side. When she pulls it away, her palm and fingers are red. She quickly replaces it and bites her bottom lip. "What do I do?" She wonders aloud.

Mishka purrs, bumping her head into Harmony's body affectionately. Harmony looks down at the feline-formed dragoness. "That's not exactly helpful, but thanks," she tells Mishka. Her mind races for a moment as she begins to try and ignore the injury on her side. "Oh, screw it," she mumbles, vanishing.

Jay mumbles something in his sleep and turns to his side, sitting awkwardly in his chair. Harmony appears behind him, glowering down at him as Mishka hops from her arms. She leans against the wall, pressing her hand harder against her side in order to try to stave off blood loss.

"Enderman," she calls, "wake up!"

He mumbles something again, Mishka decides to take action and readies herself, bounding towards him and pouncing. He yelps as his eyes shoot open and he teleports from the chair, falling to the ground. Harmony laughs quietly before wincing, laying her head back against the wall and closing her eyes, "Mishka, don't make me laugh, it hurts…"

He sits up quickly, teleporting into a standing position. "What're you doing here?" He growls.

"Trying to avoid dying," she answers, opening her eyes and moving her hand enough away from her injury to make a point. Her entire palm is red. "And failing."

"Well, go avoid dying somewhere else," he snaps. "Because I'm pretty sure whatever's after you, I don't want here."

"Cope. It's because of you that he wants me gone," she retorts, sliding down the wall and sitting uncomfortably on the floor.

He groans, "don't get blood on the wall," he tells her.

"Bite me," she growls. "I'll get blood everywhere if I want. Don't tempt a blood magic user."

He sticks his tongue out, "don't get it on the floor, either."

"Bite. Me," she snaps, pressing her hand harder against the injury. "This is _your_ fault."

"No," he reminds. "You're the one that turned someone into an enderman."

She huffs. "For three days."

"Then decided not to tell me," he retorts.

"I tried. Didn't you read my note?" She demands.

He shrugs, "too bad. It doesn't seem to affect business."

"You're right. Maybe my spell saved you," she grumbles. "Unfortunate."

He smirks, "not for me, it isn't."

"It didn't teach you humility, though. Or intelligence."

"Seems intelligent to have been cursed by a witch and be fine," he replies.

"What about teaming up with an investor who was prior paying me to brew a powerful poison for him to pour into your coffee during the meeting you were supposed to have today?" She asks. "Is that intelligent to you?"

He shrugs, "you win some, you lose some, I'm fine." He points out, "but you aren't."

"The potions were stolen from my home while I was out," she informs, "I wouldn't suggest drinking anything anyone gives you. It may have been tampered with."

He nods, "thanks. Now, uh, have a nice day." He offers.

She offers him a weak glare. "You're just going to let me die? You can _live with yourself_?"

"You did kind of turn me into an enderman," he points out. "Plus, you're not very friendly."

"I haven't killed you, though. I never attempted to," she reminds. "Which one of us is really the villain?"

"Still you," he says. "Listen, don't point fingers here."

"Says the one pointing fingers," she grumbles.

"I'm not pointing fingers," he argues. "I'm stating facts."

Mishka growls, baring her teeth. Harmony doesn't bother to tell her to stop. Instead, she looks away and remains silent. Jay shrugs at her before baring his teeth at Mishka. The cat's eyes flash green before she opens her mouth and breathes fire at Jay. The fire singes his clothes, but otherwise leaves him unharmed, as he is a half-her son. When she notices it doesn't affect him, Mishka growls. She bounces around the room, lighting various things on fire - including the folders still left on Jay's desk.

He yelps and runs towards them, putting them out and putting the folders not reduced to ash in his shirt. "Stop it!" She bares her teeth again, breathing smoke out of her nose when she lets out a huff. He growls and glares at her, pulling the documents tighter. "Bad, kitty."

She opens her mouth and blows more fire at him. "I don't think she appreciates your attitude, either," Harmony mumbles over at him, eyes closed.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "That sucks for her."

"Wouldn't upset her too much," she warns, "one swipe of her tail when she's a dragon, and this whole building will cave in on itself. She'd destroy an entire floor."

He walks towards his desk, and pulls out a sword, glowing brightly. "One swipe of this, and she's dead." He retorts.

Mishka closes her mouth and hops up on the desk, sitting up straight. She meets his eyes. A purr rumbles from her chest as her tail sways from side to side across the top of the desk.

He points the sword warningly, "what're you doing? Get off," he says with a scowl.

She just continues to stare, purr, and wave her tail back and forth. Her eyes narrow a bit.

He pulls the sword up, "you think I care if you die? No, I don't," he informs. She tips her head, purring sounding from deeper in her chest. He shrugs, "point is, it can still kill you."

She hops from the desk to his shoulder, and then leans down, digging her claws and her teeth into his shoulder with a snarl. He picks her up by the scruff of her neck and sets her down, "do you want me to test how well the blade works?"

She opens her mouth to hiss at him, but stops and shivers a bit, stance immediately shifting to fear. He smirks, "yeah, that's what I thought."

"I don't believe it's you she's concerned about," Herobrine says behind him.

He raises an eyebrow, "oh? I doubt she'd be scared of you," he teases.

"No, not scared _of_ me. She was a gift from myself to my former-sorceress," he informs, walking over to where Harmony is sitting against the wall, eyes closed.

He shrugs, turning towards him, "so, what're you doing here, Herobrine?"

"Finishing something," he answers, a diamond sword appearing in his hand. He presses the tip underneath Harmony's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze when her eyes open. "You didn't think you could hide, did you?" He growls. She mumbles something in response and he lowers the sword, pulling it back.

He thrusts the sword forward, only for his sword to be directed upwards by Jay's sword. "Not cool," he tells Herobrine.

"I thought you would be grateful to have her dead," he taunts, pulling his sword away. "You seem to be adjusting well enough to the transformation."

He shrugs, "I do look good," he agrees. "But you aren't killing her."

"She is my employee. And, like the rest of the world now, she knows the contract she's been assigned," he reminds, "you have no right to interfere on this."

"I don't, that's probably why," he informs. "Plus, I'm not moving."

He growls and slams the sword downward again. "This isn't a matter of your concern."

"This is of my concern, it is my building," he reminds.

"Then move, and I will take her to the Nether and handle this myself," Herobrine snaps. "Regardless, she'll bleed to death in your office. She'll die either way."

"She's not dying by your hands," he snaps. "So leave, now."

Herobrine glares, but vanishes. Jay turns to Harmony once his other unexpected and unwanted guest is gone, and sighs, "fine, I'll get you patched up, or something."

She makes a noncommittal noise and lays her head back against the wall. Mishka leaps over and lands in her lap, purring a bit. He taps something onto his chat-pad and a minute later, the door opens. "She's over here," he tells them.

Mishka eyes the newcomers warily, growling when they approach. Her eyes gleam dangerously in the light. They make note to step in a circle around her, Jay watches, as they load Sync onto a stretcher. One grimaces, ordering them to take the freight elevator down, where an ambulance would be waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Mishka sits next to Jay, tempted to go padding after her owner, but knowing that it might not be the smartest move. She looks up at him before hopping onto his desk and sitting there impatiently. He pats her head. "C'mon, we can visit her later."

She hisses and swats at his hand, hitting a button on his wristpad. The television lowers from the wall and flips on the news, where a newscaster is talking about how Harmony is being carried by paramedics to the hospital with bad injuries. Mishka's tail flicks angrily behind her as she turns and glares at Jay, almost as if to say _Look what you've done._

He sticks his tongue out. "You're annoying," he concludes. "We'll visit _later."_

She growls, still looking up at him while the newscaster talks. "Authorities state that Harmony will be taken into custody after she's cleared by the hospital, for the damages done to the city and any possible crimes she's assisted Herobrine in committing, including the transformation of local business owner, Jay Reality, into an enderman," the reporter says, smiling at the camera.

He whistles lightly, attempting to make small chat with the dragon. "You know, that news guy, always in a good mood."

She sends him an unimpressed look and jumps up, tapping the button on his wrist again. The television shuts off and retreats back into the wall. She hops off of the desk and walks over to the door, looking expectantly back at him.

He scowls, "what do you want from me? I don't think she has the ability to be bonded out." _And, I'm officially talking to a dragon._

She sends him a challenging look, growl deepening threateningly as her eyes glow.

He smirks at the dragon. "Listen, Mishka, I'm a businessman. I know, that you know, that if you do anything to me, she'll get blamed."

She pauses a moment before darting back towards him and snatching the sword out of his hands. It wobbles a bit and she struggles for a moment to hold it, but she manages.

"You're going to assassinate me?" He snorts, "yeah, go on. You can try."

She breathes smoke out of her nose and turns, running out of the room with the sword in her mouth.

He teleports in front of her and grabs the hilt. "Bad dragon."

She glares at him and drops it, darting running up the stairs towards the roof.

He shakes his head and shrugs, lifting the sword. He at least owed the Sync girl her dragon. He chased after it.

Mishka sits at the edge of the roof, facing him. She crouches lower and growls, baring her teeth.

He ignores her, "what do you want?" He asks, the dragon getting on his last nerve.

 _Fix it,_ she snaps in his head. _You ruined everything. She was safe. I kept her safe. And then you ruined it._

After the initial shock, he growls. "She turned me into an enderman! What did she expect me to do? Figure out somehow that I'd revert after two days? Or, or, she want me to just accept it and hope nobody notices?!"

She sits up and sways her tail behind her. _To learn. Humility goes a long way, child. Be grateful she didn't listen to my suggestions and drown you before you could progress this far through the transformation,_ she informs, _you chose to think only of yourself. Even now, you do. She will die or she will be imprisoned, and you choose to sit and whine over your losses, coveting papers that hold the secrets of a woman you wish to damn. What good will those be to you when she's gone?_

He narrows his eyes, "How 'bout you spread your little wings and get the hell off my building." He doesn't wait for an answer, instead turning and walking towards the stairwell.

 _As you wish,_ she answers, shifting. She waits a moment before lunging forward and catching him between her teeth carefully. _Try to teleport. You'll fail,_ she challenges as she beats her wings and takes to the sky. _Move too much and be ripped apart by my teeth._

Jay wriggles, ignoring the tooth digging into his side. "I'll take option two," he says.

She blows smoke out of her nose and continues to fly, towards the hospital. _There is a third option, you brat. Remain still and don't perish if I tire of you moving._

"Oh no, I'd much rather die." He replies.

She hovers over an ocean and looks down, making certain he can see the water. _I can arrange that, if you'd like,_ she informs, folding in her wings and dropping from the sky.

He rolls his eyes, "too slow. How 'bout... this..." He teleports, free-falling towards the ocean.

She spreads her wings and looks down. _Be wary, Reality, you may damage those files you consider precious in the waves._

He doesn't respond for a moment. _I'd also lose my life, let's see if I care,"_ he mind-speaks, being unable to talk.

She waits a bit longer before diving down scooping him up, allowing him to lay on her back. _As though I would give you the relief,_ she says.

 _Fine, we play by my rules. I'm not going. Either that or you can play catch while Sync sits in the hospital._

 _Or I can demolish your building and light your city aflame,_ she points out. _I have no qualms about destruction._

 _I can tell, but it will help Sync none. We can play this little game, if you like._ He offers, standing on her back, just barely keeping his balance.

 _Nothing done your way will assist her. You've damned her through your greed and stubbornness,_ Mishka snarls at him. _A child has no choice who they serve. They serve as they are taught._

 _I do have a choice. Hey, Mishka... Fetch,_ he challenges as he slides off her back.

She catches him with her tail and sets him back up on her back. _I didn't mean you, child._

 _Do I appear stupid? I know very well what you're talking about._ He snaps, making to stand.

She quickly cranes her neck and snatches him by his top, setting him onto the roof of a nearby building. _You know of what I speak, but not the details. Some are not as fortunate as you. Some are lonely children who have no one, whose families are too poor or too ill to keep them. It is those children Herobrine finds. Those children, whom he leads to his fortress with false kindness and promises of better lives. And one after another, they believe him,_ she informs, before snarling, _one after another, they fall prey to his actions. Killed because they make simple errors, because they chose to question, because they attempted to flee when they realized how wrong they have been. Or when they have attempted to assist someone, rather than to damn them, they are destroyed in return._

He smirks, his eyes hardening. Business first, always. _Tell her I said, it's not personal, it's just business._ He says before walking towards the roof-access stairs.

She chuckles. _Do you think I have no way to punish my children, little one?_

 _Oh yes, punish me, because that'll certainly make me do whatever it is you want me to do for you._ He mocks.

 _I don't ask that you do anything. I would find it fitting for you to save her, as she is willing to do for you, but I cannot pull your hand,_ she admits. Her eyes flash and suddenly the world goes dark for Jay. _But for as long as you are mine, you are capable of being victim to my wrath._

He shrugs, sitting down in the dark expanse. _Still not gonna do it._

 _Wretched boy,_ she snaps, beating her wings and flying off towards the hospital. A short distance away, she lands and shifts back, trotting forward.

He shrugs and walks down the stairs, vanishing from sight a moment later. Mishka meows and makes an attempt to walk past the security guards. She stops when a guard shines a flashlight in her eyes, waving it at her as if trying to shoo her. With a hiss, she swats the light out of his hand and darts forward in between the ajar hospital doors.

Jay steps onto the street. He immediately calls a taxi and waits.

 _I tire of waiting for you, child. Come here,_ Mishka growls, forcibly teleporting him just as the taxi arrives.

He shrugs, "still not doing anything."

She hops up onto his shoulder and nips at his ear. _Behave. She's played nice with you, thus far,_ she scolds.

"Bad cat, you behave," he taunts.

She notices a few people looking over at them and purrs, nuzzling her head against Jay's chin. Her tail rests over one of his shoulders, coming up to curl seemingly protectively around his throat. _Perhaps I ought return this favor to you,_ she tells him.

 _What favor?_ He questions, stretching her lightly on the top of the head, offering a smile whenever someone looks wary of a cat that seems to look like the dragon that was on the news.

 _The favor you offered to her. Kindness._ She waits until people have looked away, have let down their guard, and then moves away from his hand. She walks over to his other shoulder and sits there.

 _I don't do kindness, don't start._ He responds, craning his neck slightly, to allow her to crawl around.

 _You could have left her to bleed to death, or allowed Herobrine to kill her. Do not play cold, little one, those are manners of kindness, even if selfish ones,_ she reminds.

 _They are not! I didn't want my floor to be all dirty, Edna works very hard on cleaning them._ He snaps.

 _She does quite well,_ Mishka agrees, _but you could have killed me, as well. You chose against it._

 _It's up for debate,_ he scowls. _Plus, I'm pretty sure I made the 'dirty floor' thing clear._

She makes a sound similar to a huffed laugh, and carefully climbs from his shoulder to the top of his head, sitting precariously. _You sent for medical assistance, not believing that this would occur. You did it out of kindness, without any prompting. Do not pretend you have no heart, lest you lose that. Kindness does not make one weak; it makes them powerful._

He growls, _kindness does nothing for you. It lowers your defenses, makes you weak. Friends are nothing but potential danger._

 _Kindness, in your position, would sway minds and voices to you. Friends make you stronger by giving you people to seek and rely on, to go to for unbiased opinions,_ she corrects, _and your defenses are lowered already by lacking kindness. If you had kindness in you, none of this would have occurred. Herobrine would have held no reason to seek destroying you. You would not be one of my children, and the sorceress would not be between death and imprisonment in a hospital bed. With kindness, you could have prevented these events._

 _Herobrine cares for no-one. Kind, or not, he cares of the competition._ He replies, entering the hospital.

 _Competition, not destruction,_ she agrees. _Tell me, what do enderman do? What behavior are they known for?_

 _They destroy, they take, and they leave._ He answers.

 _They teleport,_ she informs. _They... go 'poof', as I believe is how she worded exactly what was going to happen to you._

 _I don't quite understand what you're saying,_ he admits.

She snorts and lays down on his head. Her tail hangs over the back of his head, swaying every few seconds. _You failed to take into mind that you may not be the first to go through this. Yes, she told you that her job is to make things disappear - but enderman disappear and reappear where they please. She was warning you of what plans she had,_ she explains, _and instead, you have made the public believe she would have killed you. She had many chances to do so, child, but she chose to take none of them. You have damned her for the warning she gave to you._

 _Oh, yeah, that makes total sense. Because we were only alone for how long. She could've just said, "it's temporary', or something. But no, she does a little riddle,_ he rolls his eyes. _Because, I automatically get everything instantly._

 _If she would have told you, Herobrine would have killed her the moment she left. You would have been given no chance for it to be temporary,_ Mishka warns.

 _Perhaps she should have made it a bit clearer, like, oh, I dunno, some kind of mind-speak? Or have you do this,_ he quips, angrily.

 _She lacks this ability. You are only capable of it for the time because you are one of my children. When the spell wears off, you will no longer be able to do this,_ she informs. _And I held no reason to warn you when we did meet. I only warn you now because of the actions you have taken._

 _You're doing a really good job at the blame game. You see, this isn't my fault, I just happen to be caught in the middle of it._

 _You were the one to call in a news crew,_ she points out.

 _What do you expect someone to do when they're an enderman? Shrug it off?_ He huffs, tapping the elevator button rapidly.

 _Panic, perhaps. But it was no harm done to you. As you said yourself, your business has not changed. Your company will thrive, even with you this way,_ she says.

He nods, _yes, but I didn't know so. So, no harm no foul._

She hops from his head as the elevator opens. _You do now, though,_ she says, looking expectantly at him.

 _I do, but why should I act upon it?_ He asks, holding the elevator door open.

 _Because your business could come into possession of a very powerful sorceress,_ she informs, _one who once belonged to the very man who sought your death. What better revenge?_

 _I don't see how that would help. It wouldn't bring me business, working with the woman that changed me, I'd be called a fraud._ He points out.

She flicks her tail at him once. _Magic is a dying art. There are many who seek her work, and many who would take up business with you if you had a magic-user at your side._

 _Yeah, take up business with the fraud who did a stunt for publicity,_ he snorts.

 _Or be the hero to have reformed an evil sorceress, or her punisher by keeping an eye on her,_ she counters. _You mortals will think anything you're told if you're told it with enough confidence. If you are confident in what you claim, the masses with believe you._

 _I'm not working with the witch, give it up dragon!_ He scoops her up and sets her outside of the elevator, moving his hand, the doors closing.

She forcibly teleports him back to her side. _Then at the very least, fix your error. She attempted to fix hers. She very well may be fighting to keep herself alive just to see to it you are free from the spell as she planned._

He scowls, _what error? Tell her to stop, I'm fine as an enderman. I can handle anything the witch throws at me._ He says before teleporting away.

She teleports him again. _Do you know what you've done this last while, child? You've made it appear as though I am your pet._

He leans down and pats her head, _sorry, Fido. You can go to your owner._

Her eyes glow and she nuzzles purposefully against his hand. _I wonder... how quickly do you believe the word would spread? The owner of Reality Industries is the other owner of the dragon that terrorized the city? He and the sorceress are working together,_ she threatens, glancing challengingly up at him. _One shift - one destroyed building - and everyone who's seen you petting me and treating me as yours will spread their rumors, until you, too, are guilty._

He shrugs, _destroy any building you wish. I can say you forced me, and if they do believe I had worked with you? Fine, but your owner is still dead._

 _What force does a dragon have to alter your decisions?_ She teases, growl deepening. _Your reputation and business would be ruined. No one would seek you again. Everything you've built would be see as manipulative and wrong._

 _Yeah, I thought that whenever I was changed into an enderman. However, I seem to be great. Hope you find another sorceress, just, try and be sure she doesn't change me as well,_ he jokes before teleporting away.

She teleports him back to her. _No._

 _Yes,_ he replies simply.

Mishka growls and latches her teeth onto his pant leg, tugging. He narrows his eyes and glares, "ah! Help, the witch's dragon is attacking me," he yells.

A few people glance over at him. One frowns and gives him a look. "The witch's dragon?" She repeats. "You mean the cat you walked in here petting? Why would it let you pet it, unless it was yours?"

"She made me do it, mind control magic!" He yelps, kicking Mishka off.

Mishka yelps out of surprise. _Brat!_ She whimpers a bit and gets to her feet, pretending to limp as she lets out pitiful, tiny meows. "Hey," the woman snaps, walking over at scooping Mishka up. "That was cruel! You alright, kitty-cat?" Mishka meows up at her.

A man scowls over at Jay. "Poor cat probably thought your pant leg was a toy," he points out.

He shakes his head, "fine, you two can take her." He says, teleporting away. _Teleport me back, I dare you._

 _As you wish. No one will know I've done it,_ she replies, forcibly teleporting him back.

He frowns, "the dragon is teleporting me back," he tells them, leaving once again.

She repeats the action as she playfully bats at the woman's hair and meows. The woman laughs down at her. "Such a pretty kitty-cat. Your owner must take very good care of you," she comments. She glares over at Jay. "If only he were nicer to you."

He teleports towards her, scooping Mishka up and exiting the hospital.

 _What is your plan?_ She asks.

 _No plan, besides leaving,_ he informs.

 _Oh?_ She squirms in his arms. _Put me down._ He sets her down, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. _Why are you so opposed to doing a good thing?_ She inquires.

 _Why are you so pushy?_ He retorts.

 _Because I care about her, even if others may not,_ she answers.

 _Well I don't, so leave me alone._ He growls and teleports out of sight.

She walks back towards the hospital. _You failed to answer my question. Why are you opposed to doing something good for someone other than yourself?_

 _Because, it never ends well._ He teleports, down the street and around the corner.

 _So the death of someone is preferable?_ She flicks her tail and sits at the hospital doors, meowing when no one lets her in. _Good things have risks. They always do, but it's those risks that make them worth doing._

He scowls, _I know risk. This isn't risk, it's fail. Pure fail._

 _Why do you say that?_ She asks.

 _Because it's only going to end badly._

Mishka huffs and lowers her head. _It may not,_ she protests, _you can hardly claim knowledge of that. One doesn't know what will happen until something does._

He sighs, _just go see your owner. Who knows, she may be fine._

 _Animals alone are not allowed in a hospital,_ she points out. _And 'fine' is a matter of perspective. She may be fine medically, but imprisoned for the rest of her life is far from 'fine'._

 _You're a dragon, you'd do it anyways._ He reminds, _and fine is a matter of perspective, but dead is much worse than imprisoned._

 _I'm not about to get her in any deeper trouble than she's already in. Imprisonment is only favorable to you because it's not what you have to suffer through. Birds aren't meant to have their wings clipped, child. They're miserable with them in such a fashion,_ she informs.

 _I can't do anything, then. You'll just have to deal,_ he tells her.

 _You can. You simply choose not to,_ she scolds.

 _I have a choice, just as everyone else._ He snaps.

 _Do not say there is nothing you can do, then. That is false. You can. It's your choice that prevents you,_ she growls. _She should not suffer because you made a choice. She should-_ She stops when she hears a scream, followed by another, and then three more.

 _She should? She should what?_ He demands.

 _Should not be criminalized because she spoke wrong._ She growls and gets up on her hind legs, scratching at the doors. She doesn't dare shift. Shifting will only get Harmony into more trouble, both from the police and _I believe Herobrine has come to finish his work. The hospital is in danger._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _Herobrine is there? Alert someone!_ He urges.

 _I believe the innocent people screaming in fear is alert enough,_ she points out.

 _Well, you should probably get her out of there,_ he suggests.

 _I'm not permitted to go against Herobrine's wishes,_ she snaps. _My services are bound to him first and foremost. And getting her out myself would require getting her into more trouble,_ Mishka informs reluctantly.

 _Oh, because she's going to die, but by all means, attempt not to get her in more trouble,_ he mutters sarcastically.

She glares at the doors. _You would rather her die, would you not? Why does it matter to you what I do?_

 _Never said I'd rather her die, I said I wouldn't help,_ he points out.

 _Semantics,_ she growls, forcibly teleporting him. _Regardless of whether or not your care for her, you care for the rest of these worthless mortals. It would be poor business if they die._

He groans and pushes the door open. _Happy now?_

She darts inside and teleports him to her side every few feet. _Delighted._

He growls and teleports outside of the door. He throws it open and enters, throwing a last glare at Mishka. Mishka flicks her tail at him and lays down on the desk, watching people continue to run around. _Mortals are absolutely useless,_ she mutters. Herobrine glances over when the door opens.

"You again," he snaps, standing at Harmony's bedside. "I thought your qualms lay in me killing her in your building. This hospital isn't yours."

He grumbles something and huffs. "Apparently, I now have a problem with you killing her anywhere, So... stop."

"And if I refuse?" He challenges, raising a sword.

He pulls his own sword, having been strapped to his back when he followed Mishka, off and raises it. "That answers it."

Herobrine chuckles. "You have a sword able to kill dragons, but kept the one around the city alive. Foolish," he comments. "But, if you have your wits about you, you'll leave me to my business."

He nods briefly in agreement, he didn't like the dragon. "Nope," he replies, allowing the tip of his sword to rest on the floor.

"And why not?" He growls.

"I feel like it," he answers.

He waits a moment before lunging forward, stabbing towards Jay. Jay jumps to the side, his own blade smacking into Herobrine's, directing it downwards. Herobrine pulls the sword up and swipes at his side. "She should have killed you," he grumbles, "it would have made my life simpler."

He pulls backwards, narrowly avoiding the tip. "That wouldn't have been fun."

"Only for you," he points out. slashing at him again.

He brings his own sword up to intercept the strike, the blades clash, his arm numbing slightly from the vibration. Herobrine pushes harder against the sword, glaring. "Stay out of my business," he snaps. "This is no concern of yours."

He pushes back, Herobrine had no skill, other than strength. He suddenly teleported, Herobrine crashing to the ground. He went to Sync and began carefully removing anything hooked to her, before sliding his arm under her legs and head, he turned to Herobrine, who was standing. "Have to go, bye," he states before vanishing in purple particles.

Herobrine runs out of the room, expecting to find Mishka sitting in the lobby - because wherever Harmony is, the dragon is sure to follow - but the cat is absent. He growls and teleports away, back to the nether.

Jay reappears in his office, setting Sync down on the desk. "There, are you happy? I got her," he hisses.

Mishka purrs and hops up onto the desk, settling down next to her owner. _Perk up,_ she scolds.

He growls, "shut up," he retorts.

 _No_ she answers. _I take no orders from you._

He narrows his eyes, _I got your damn owner._

 _But she is in no better a place than she was before. Be found and be locked away, or killed,_ she reminds.

 _I can't do anything about that. What'm I supposed to do? Keep her hidden? That's still locked away,_ he replies.

 _Retract your statement. Tell the media that Herobrine had used you to put blame on her, and that you had wrongly accused her of being involved with him,_ she suggests. _The tapes were false and what had been done was an illusion created by Herobrine._

 _You kind of ruined that option. Remember? Kicking the innocent, annoying, little kitty?_ He scowls, _they'll all believe it a lie._

 _I can change that._ She hops over onto his shoulder and nuzzles at his face, purring. _Mortals are easy to convince. Confidence, remember? All you need to do is take me with you and pretend that you're a wonderful cat-lover._

 _Problem is, I don't like you._ he snaps, pulling her off.

 _Hence why I said 'pretend', child. I prefer not to be near you, either, but my metaphorical hands are tied,_ she growls.

 _I'd prefer you literally tied,_ he taunts.

She glares. _I will mute all of your senses,_ she warns.

 _Oh yeah, hope that works out for you when Herobrine finds us,_ he taunts.

 _Find a way to repair what you broke and allow her freedom, otherwise I will return to her home and find a potion that is of worse fate than being an enderman for you,_ Mishka threatens.

He hums thoughtfully, _how about... No?_

Mishka growls and takes a step towards him, stopping only when Harmony makes a noise. Immediately, she spins around and hops back up towards her owner, setting her head on Harmony's throat and purring.

Jay walks over towards the side of the desk, _you act more cat than dragon sometimes._

 _Protective instincts are still protective instincts,_ she informs.

 _Cats are still cats,_ he retorts.

She turns her head and breathes fire at him before laying her head back down. _And a dragon will always be a dragon_ , she reminds.

He shrugs, _you're domesticated, though._

She growls at him, although her growl turns into a purr when Harmony's hand comes up to drowsily scratch at her ears. "I dunno what you're angry about, Mishka," Harmony mumbles, "but the vibrations hurt a bit... Throats aren't supposed to vibrate..."

Jay reaches over and picks Mishka up. "Better?"

Mishka squirms in his arms. _Put me down,_ she demands. Harmony hums in confirmation to Jay's question.

Jay sighs, "I've had to deal with Mishka."

"Handful," Harmony mumbles. "Bad kitty."

Jay smirks, "see? She agrees with me."

Mishka turns in his arms and kicks his chin. _Only because she doesn't know the trouble you've put me through trying to keep her safe, or the fact that you'd rather not help her at all._

He shrugs, "go on, tell her. I don't mind, I'm not going to change my opinion on the subject."

"Tell who what?" Harmony asks. Mishka growls. _I cannot tell her. She lacks the ability to communicate with me like I can with you at the moment,_ she hisses.

Jay nods, "Mishka, she likes to threaten. I told her I don't care."

Harmony makes a noncommittal noise. Mishka gets free of Jay's arms and lays down next to Harmony, glancing towards the door curiously when someone knocks on it. "Who is it?" Jay calls, gripping his sword tighter.

"Sir, it's just me," his secretary answers. "I was wondering if you needed anything. Geoff was thinking about running to a café nearby for an early dinner and I thought it would be best to ask you if you wanted anything as well."

He goes to say something but turns to Mishka and Harmony. "You two want anything?" He whispers.

 _No,_ Mishka answers.

"To not die," Harmony mutters at him.

He scowls, "no, we-I'm fine," he tells his secretary.

"We?" She echoes, before sighing. "Alright, Sir. I'm sorry for bothering you."

He sighs in relief, "you two are just terrible."

 _We did nothing,_ Mishka informs.

He scowls, "you did, too. And now, I'm stuck listening to an annoying dragon."

 _You could get rid of us at any time, should you only do as I asked,_ Mishka points out.

"It's not going to work, now shut up," he growls.

 _No._ She flicks her tail at him. _Especially not since I know where the reversal potion is._

 _I don't care,_ he hisses. _I can kill you, remember._

She looks up at him. _I can eat you._

 _It'll just cause more trouble for her,_ he reminds.

 _Any option you've given me so far will cause her a degree of trouble. The one that won't is the option you refuse to listen to,_ she informs.

 _Didn't I ask you to shut up?_ He asks, sitting in his chair.

 _Did I not say I take no orders from you?_ She challenges.

 _Let's agree to not agree,_ he offers.

 _We could agree. Drowning or eaten? Which do you prefer?_ She asks. _Or shredded? I'm partial towards the first option, really._

 _Okay, sure, we can go with drowning, you prefer your owner dying, or being imprisoned?_ he retorts.

 _It's hardly fair for you to be given the option to live freely while you strip it from her,_ Mishka snaps.

 _Being an enderman isn't exactly free,_ he points out.

 _For three days. It's better than being locked in a prison for the rest of your life,_ she informs.

 _How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't know that?_

 _An excuse you can no longer use now that you have knowledge of it,_ she snaps.

 _Maybe so, doesn't mean I have to help,_ he growls.

 _Your behavior means I don't have to be pleasant, either,_ she scolds, eyes flashing. _Teleporting you to myself is not the only thing I am capable of._

 _Okay, go ahead. I won't help anyways, I'm of no use,_ he agrees.

She growls at him. _I wish she wasn't so kind to you. She should've turned you into a squid._

 _But then you wouldn't be able to drown me,_ he teases.

She bares her teeth. _I wouldn't need to. You would've suffocated within minutes._

 _But, I wouldn't suffer, somewhat defeats the purpose,_ he points out.

She swats at him with a paw, hissing. _It defeats the purpose of what you did to have saved her._

 _I don't get it, I didn't save her,_ he responds.

 _You did from Herobrine,_ she points out.

 _You forced me!_ He mind-yells.

She flicks her tail at him. _I forced you only to enter the hospital and the room. You could have chosen to do nothing after that._

 _Yeah, you keep threatening me,_ he reminds. _That can force someone's hand._

She rolls over onto her back and looks up at him, unimpressed. _You've been threatening myself as well, but you hardly seem to entertain my threats,_ she growls. _Face it, child, you did a good thing because you made the choice to._

 _I choose not to do good things. Don't start, I seem to believe I've said this before._ He hisses.

 _You chose to do one this time,_ she sing-songs.

 _I'm going to slay you,_ he warns.

She purrs up at him, waving her front paws at him. _Silly, silly child,_ she chides.

 _Stupid, stupid dragon,_ he murmurs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Mishka growls threateningly at him, but stops when Harmony starts rubbing her belly. She purrs again, stretching out a bit. Jay scowls, "I'm guessing you couldn't hear that."

"Hear what? Her being fussy and growling at you? I'm not deaf," Harmony tells him. She pokes Mishka in the side. "Healing potion. Go. Fetch."

Mishka grumbles a bit before rolling over and hopping off of the desk, turning towards Jay expectantly. _Door, child,_ she orders.

Jay shrugs, "teleport." He tells her, "anyways. I can talk to dragons, apparently."

 _Dragons can't,_ Mishka retorts.

Harmony hums. "Side-effect of the potion, then. Endermen are her kids. Makes sense," she admits.

Jay growls, "find another way, then!" He turns to Harmony, "er, not you, the dragon."

Mishka starts clawing at his door and meowing. Harmony closes her eye and Mishka meows louder.

Jay leans back in the chair, "years of meetings have made me immune to your noise."

Mishka hisses at him, only to disappear a moment later in a puff of purple smoke. The smoke fades away after a few seconds and Harmony opens her eyes. "Silly cat," she mutters. "Waste of energy..."

He raises an eyebrow, "what is?"

"Sending her places," she answers, sitting up and wincing when she irritates the injury on her side. She glances down and scowls. "Stupid stitches."

He nods, putting his hands behind his head. "It goes both ways."

"Hardly," she says. "You've already made certain I'll be haunted by you for the rest of my life. I have to move now, and I'm not even sure how far I'll need to because not only is my boss trying to kill me, but the entire city thinks I'm a murderer-for-hire. And who knows how long until that rumor spreads further."

"Perhaps if you'd have told me from the start," he shrugs. "This could have all been avoided."

"I couldn't. He would've killed me," she snaps, wincing a bit. "Do you think I _wanted_ to talk in riddles to you? I told you already, I have _no choice_. My options were behave or die, and I didn't want to die!"

"You always have more than that," he mutters. "There's always a way out."

"Then enlighten me! What is my way out now? I flee, and soon everyone will know of me and want to kill or lock me up, or I stay and I die or be locked up. Where is my way out?" She scowls. "Unlike you, I have never had a choice."

"Sometimes it can be unclear," he tells her. "The easiest path isn't necessarily the easiest to find."

"This is revenge for speaking in riddles to you," she mutters. "I don't care."

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't," he says, smirking. She remains silent and looks away. Jay shrugs, closing his eyes. "Try not to change me into anything else."

She keeps quiet. "A woman is coming up your stairs with a glass of tea. Don't drink it."

He nods, "okay, I don't like tea."

There's a knock on the door. "Sir, I brought you a drink. I know you said you didn't want anything, but I felt bad that we were all ordering food and you weren't joining us."

He stands, opening the door a crack, she passes the drink through and he takes it, offering a smile.

"I hope you like it. Jacob said it came in from one of your potential investors. He thought he'd make you a cup," she informs. He nods, offering a thank you as he shuts the door. She leaves and Harmony gives Jay a curious glance.

He exits the main room, coming out a few minutes later. "Taken care of," he informs.

"Do I want to know what you did?" She asks.

"Probably not," he admits.

"Well, I suppose as long as you got rid of the tea, it's not my problem how," she says.

He nods, "yup. Now we just wait for the dragon."

"If you've done something to risk harm to Mishka, you're going to be in even more trouble," she warns.

"Nope, not the dragon," he informs.

"Then what did you do?" She inquires.

"Confidential information," he replies.

"Tell me," she demands.

He shakes his head, "why do you want to know?"

"Because I know how potent the poison in that tea was," she tells him.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for," he mumbles.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's for me to know," he answers.

"Well, it certainly sounds like it involves me, so I have a right to know," she growls.

He grins, "you're so pushy!"

"And you're awful," she retorts. "The very least you can do is tell me what you meant."

"I meant that I was hoping that it was potent," he says after a few moments.

"If you drank it, it won't matter much until the transformation ends," she informs. "Endermen can't be poisoned."

He frowns, "why would I do something that stupid?"

"You're acting like you did something stupid," she tells him.

"That's rude," he decides after a few moments.

"You keep pausing. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anything," he responds.

"Liar," she accuses.

He shrugs, "call me what you want. Doesn't make it true."

"Then tell me what you did."

He huffs, "I'm not telling."

"Then I'm not leaving," she says.

He raises an eyebrow, "what do you mean, not leaving?"

"I mean when Mishka comes back to with the healing potion. We're staying here. Right here. In this office. Until you tell me what you did," she answers.

He shrugs, "I'm not telling. I already said so."

"Then I guess you'll have to used to us," she offers.

He offers a smile, "I think it's the other way around."

"And why is that?" She asks.

"Because you'll have to get used to me," he answers.

"I hardly see why," she jokes. "I'm not the one who won't be allowed to leave his office. It's not as though I can go anywhere. You've made sure of that."

"Well, you'll have to get used to me being here then."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"It's my nature," he answers. "Get used to it."

She opens her mouth to say something but stops when she hears scratching against the door. She blinks and Mishka appears in her lap, dropping a vial into her hand. "Good kitty," Harmony murmurs.

"So now you can leave!" Jay cheers.

"I thought we just had the discussion that I won't," she points out, opening the vial. She places her finger on the top and quickly flips it over, righting it and running her finger over the injury. It glows for a moment before closing completely, the stitches fading away.

He groans, "you were serious about that?"

"Deadly," she confirms. "Until you tell me what you did, I'm not leaving. I know how deadly that poison can be. I'd rather not have any death on my hands. Being accused falsely is enough for me, thank you."

He sighs, "I thought endermen couldn't be poisoned?"

"I thought you said you weren't stupid enough to drink it?" She growls.

Mishka waves her tail. _They can't be. My children are immune to it,_ she agrees, _but your body won't remain immune. When the spell ends, the poison will have already spread through your system. You'll drop dead where you stand, if you did drink it._

He nods, _that sucks, kinda wanted to see if the endermen being immune thing was true. I think I was right, and wrong._

Mishka huffs out a laugh. _Congratulations, little child. You're going to die. Fitting, I suppose,_ she comments.

Jay smiles, _it was nice hating you,_ He jokes.

She purrs up at him. Harmony sighs. "You're more of an idiot than I thought," she says.

He scoffs, "it was an experiment."

She holds up a hand and another vial appears in her palm. "The antidote," she informs, offering it to him.

He takes it and downs it quickly. "Well, good, I don't want this to become a corpse," he states, gesturing to himself.

She rolls her eyes and vanishes with Mishka.

He smiles, entering the bathroom and lifting the glass of tea. "Alone at last," he murmurs.

Jay dunks a few darts into the tea, making sure to get their pointed tips coated. "Mess with me, eh, Herobrine? We'll see," he smirks and sets the darts on the counter, careful not to prick himself.

The majority are various healing potions and other positively-affecting types. She snaps her fingers and they vanish, reappearing in Jay's office with a note attached. _**Gifts for you,**_ it reads.

Jay exits the bathroom area, intent on finding his sword. He wipes his hands with a towel and sets it on the back of the chair. On his desk is a basket of potions, most of which he recognizes as healing potions, and a note identifying them as a gift for him. He picks the note up and grabs a pen, _**why? —Return to Sender**_ _._

 _ **Because the next time he finds me, he's not going to leave me the option of using these. They may as well go to someone they'll be useful to,**_ the next reads.

 _ **I don't know about that. We'll just have to see – Return to Sender.**_ He replies, stepping away from the desk and retrieving his sword.

 _ **I do,**_ another note says.

 _ **We'll just have to see about that – Return to Sender,**_ the note repeats.

Mishka purrs. _I thought you didn't want to do anything kind,_ she points out to Jay. _You were incredibly opposed to it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

He scowls, pouring small bits onto the blade of the sword. _I was hoping you couldn't reach that far. Now about me being nice? Who says I am?_

 _I am a dragon, not unable to read. You sound like you are up to something,_ she answers. _And if I can reach my children in the End, I can reach you._

He growls, watching as the liquid overlays the shimmering appearance of the sword. It was one of the last enchanted ones, as Mishka had said, magic was a dying art. _Buzz off, it's none of your business._

 _It is very much my business,_ she protests. _If Herobrine is involved, it is._

 _Who said he was involved? He's the last person I want to deal with,_ he counters, setting the cup down and picking up the darts carefully.

 _Why else would you try to soothe her worries?_ She challenges.

 _I'm not soothing, I'm... realing?_ He counters, putting the darts into a small case.

 _Hardly,_ she huffs.

 _As I said earlier, I seem to believe it was 'buzz off'._ He says angrily, loading a dart gun with a dart.

 _Don't get yourself killed. It would be a pity,_ she snaps.

 _Aww, I knew you cared, behind that cold exterior is a loving mommy,_ he mocks.

 _Not for you. Bratty children get thrown into the void. I care more for the sorceress and keeping her alive and respected,_ she points out.

 _Don't you worry a hair... scale? On your little head,_ he tells her, grabbing his sword and teleporting away.

 _Perhaps 'horn' would be the better analogy for you to use,_ she huffs before falling silent.

 _Okay, I'll remember that,_ he tells her, stepping through the Nether portal, their connection breaking for a second as he crosses dimensions.

She sighs and waits for the connection to reestablish. _You did grab the potions, didn't you? It would be wasteful to have left them._

He sighs, _what do you mean, dragon?_

 _The potions she sent you. Most of them have the ability to heal you, if he doesn't kill you first,_ she answers. _Or protect you from being soaked in lava._

He frowns, _I don't believe I'll have use for those._

 _And why is that?_ She asks.

 _I don't know why I'd need them. You seem to be implying something,_ he answers.

 _Herobrine is incredibly powerful, child. He's not the ruler over the Nether for no reason. The mobs respect and fear him,_ she informs.

 _Why do you keep bringing up Herobrine?_ Jay asks casually, as he pushes a few pigmen into lava, though it doesn't hurt them.

 _I am no fool, Reality,_ she scolds.

 _I don't get it,_ he continues, playing stupid.

 _Don't play dumb with me. I felt our connection shift. You're in the Nether._

He frowns, _No, I'm sure it was the cell tower. They're having a lot of traffic, this time of day._

 _I don't bounce off of a cell tower,_ she scolds.

He frowns, _perhaps you should think about it. If you're getting interference._

 _Oh, go get attacked,_ she hisses.

 _Go get a new mobile plan,_ he retorts as he reaches the Nether castle where Herobrine lived. She remains silent. Jay enters the throne room, not bothering to knock. The throne room is still and quiet, for a moment. Herobrine appears behind Jay and shove his sword forward, making to stab him.

Jay teleports out of the way, "why'd I expect that? You're not very good at this stealth thing," he teases.

"Neither are you," he points out.

"Wasn't going for stealth," he says, twirling his sword absentmindedly.

He frowns. "Why are you here? I have things to attend to. I can't be wasting my time dealing with a pest."

"I have things to attend to as well," he replies, stepping closer. "Taking care of a pest, myself."

Herobrine opens his arms. "I'll give a free shot," he offers.

"Little bit cocky, aren't we?" Jay asks, but steps forward anyways.

"Hardly being cocky. I know you won't do anything to me," he promises.

"Oh? Why's that?" Jay inquires as he readies his sword.

He chuckles. "What? Too afraid to swing?"

"No, just wondering why you think I won't," he replies.

"Because you're not strong enough," he challenges. "You're all bark and no bite, Jay. You have a sword able to kill a dragon, and yet you keep one around. You claim to be fine with letting my workers bleed to death on your floor and then seek medical assistance for her. You couldn't harm me."

"I don't want my floor dirty, dammit!" He yells as he thrusts the sword forwards. Herobrine smirks and vanishes a second before the sword would hit him. While he reappears behind Jay, Harmony has appeared in the path of the sword, just as it hits.

Jay lets go of the sword, and his eyes widen. "Wh-? Yo-?" He mumbles as he turns to Herobrine.

He laughs as Harmony falls to the floor. "I told you. You weren't going to hit me. Thank you, though, for tying up one of my loose ends. It leaves me with one less job to finish today."

He turns, and shoots a dart, his gun being drawn in an instant. Jay narrows his eyes in satisfaction as the dart makes contact. Herobrine hisses and turns to look down at the dart. "Poison, hm? Fortunate that I know where her storage of antidotes is."

"Actually, you don't." He loads it again, and shoots another dart.

He dodges the second dart. "Oh? And why wouldn't I?"

"No reason," he retorts, loading another.

Herobrine scowls. "I'll deal with you later," he snaps, vanishing.

He turns, running towards Harmony and kneeling. He grimaces, he'd intended to kill Herobrine quickly, and he'd pushed hard. "Harmony," he calls softly.

She winces and offers a broken laugh. "W-What? I... I'm not... I'm not Sync a-anymore?"

He offers a smile, "go on, remind me." He picks her up slowly, trying not to jostle her. "C'mon, we have to get to the potions."

She gives a small shriek when he lifts her, before her head finds his shoulder and rests there. "Y-You go ahead," she tells him, "I'm... I'm just going to... to take a nap..."

He shakes his head, "no, you're not taking a nap. C'mon," he urges as he teleports to the Nether portal.

"Just a small one," she mutters. "To... To rest my eyes..."

He huffs, "no, you're not." He insists, stepping through, barely managing to hold her as the nausea from dimensional travel hits him.

She makes a noncommittal noise up at him, but closes her growls, as he can't move his arms, and instead nudges her arm softly, "hey, quit it."

She keeps her eyes closed, breathing getting a bit more difficult and abnormal.

He frowns, "I told you to quit it, didn't I?" He teleports inside of his building, stumbling when the energy leaves him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Mishka darts into his office, having flown there when Harmony disappeared from her home. She growls up at Jay, eyes flashing warningly. He pushes the basket into his chair and lays down Harmony. He fishes though it and pulls out a healing potion. Mishka watches him, blowing smoke out of her nose. She sits next to Harmony, tail flicking angrily behind her.

He sticks his tongue out, uncorking the bottle. _What do you want?_

 _She disappeared,_ Mishka informs. _I was worried. As I told you, I have no care for you. She is important to me, however, and dragon or cat, I am still protective of her._

He shrugs, "how would I go about this?" He asks, gesturing towards the potion.

 _If you're willing to clean up a mess, then dump it on the injury,_ she directs, _if not, get a cloth and soak that in the potion, and then place it on the wound. One alone may not do the trick. You may need to use multiple. There is a reason magical weapons are no longer in production._

He scowls and pulls a few more bottles out. he dribbles the mixture onto the wound, and proceeds to do the same with three more. Mishka watches as the injury starts to close. _What happened to 'kindness always ends badly'?_ She asks softly.

 _It isn't kindness, I just... don't want her death to be on my hands,_ he scowls, adding another to quicken he process.

 _Kindness is still kindness, even if you benefit from it,_ she tells him.

 _Don't, Herobrine is dealt with,_ he grabs the basket and exits the room, returning a few minutes later, brushing some glass shards into the trash.

 _Yes, I can tell. My children have spotted him in the End, seeking out another old hiding place of potions. He apparently is unaware that she cleaned that out years ago,_ she says. _But this doesn't change her fate. Certainly it's one less monster in the dark to run from, but you've lined many more up for her._

 _What's that mean?_ He asks as he walks towards the chair, moving a couple of extra potions he kept in case Harmony needed them aside.

 _Magic is dying, child. It is not simply dying because people are forgetting the old ways. It is dying because people are looking to end it._ She curls her tail around Harmony's wrist. _It is why Herobrine kept his sorcerers and sorceresses away from the public eye. Why Harmony lives outside of the city in the middle of a forest. There are people who would rather her dead than in a prison cell, and you have given them the tools to find her. Her appearance, her voice. There were even men who found her home. That information will only spread now. You may have spared her life of one threat, but you have created hundreds in its place. Even if you did not mean to._

He rolls his eyes, "move. Move somewhere else, then. You can construct another cabin, surely."

She sighs, shoulders slumping. _How long do you believe it will take for news to escape this city? I hardly doubt it will be long. There is no hiding for her._

"What am I supposed to do? I hold no control outside of the city," he points out.

 _But the city is the place to start. If you can stop the rumors before they spread, then you can spare her,_ she tells him.

He groans, _I've already told you, I'd seem a fraud,_ he sighs, and looks over at Harmony. _But I suppose it needs to be done, tell me how._

 _Or it will make you look like a dragon tamer,_ she offers.

 _Yeah, no,_ he replies. _Come on, let's just get this over with._

She huffs out a laugh. _Schedule another press conference. Up on your roof. I will show you what I mean,_ she says, running out the door. _Have faith, child._

He mumbles something about 'stupid dragons', but taps something out regardless. _Hey, press conference, up on the roof, got something you may want to see, let everyone know._ He tells his secretary.

 _Of course, Sir. I'll send for the news crew and they'll be up shortly,_ his secretary replies.

He smiles, and looks up. _I don't know if I should leave her..._ he thinks.

 _I can keep an eye on her,_ Mishka offers. _Just tell your news crew that you've caught the sorceress and are in discussion with getting her to work for you. I believe I'll be capable of dissuading any claims of fraudulence you may encounter._

He nods and exits reluctantly, heading to the roof.

After a few moments, a news reporter and cameraman walk up onto the roof. "Mr. Reality," the cameraman greets, "great to see you again. Hopefully no, uh... no dragon attacks this time..."

He smiles, "no, no dragon attacks this time. I have some developments on the sorceress."

The news reporter, a different one from last time, tosses him a glance. "Oh?" He asks. "What new, exciting information do you have for us? I'm sure parents will be happy if they don't have to lock their children in their homes to keep them safe."

"Especially if the sorceress were to help them, should they be sick," he adds.

The reporter frowns. "Why would she help them? She let that dragon of hers go at the city, in live footage. Not to mention, she threatened you and openly admitted to being the one to help Herobrine make people 'go poof'."

"She was taken in by Herobrine at a very young age, and she was manipulated by him. But with Herobrine out of the picture…" He informs.

"Herobrine is out of the picture? How? When?" The reporter asks. "And, even so, that doesn't make her actions right, nor the actions of that beastly pet she has." _'Beastly pet',_ Mishka echoes, offended, _he's lucky I'm in a position where eating him would be wrong!_

He shrugs, "think about it. Herobrine might have other magic practitioners, even if she did it of her own will, it doesn't mean it's the only plausible explanation," he counters. "Not to mention, having magic, to help the people, would far outweigh any deeds done so far." He purposely leaves out Mishka, as a last comeback.

Both the reporter and the cameraman offer a reluctant nod. "Perhaps, but what about the dragon. Something has to be done about it," the reporter says. "We can't have it running around, terrorizing people." Mishka takes into the sky and lands on the roof, letting out a loud roar. Her eyes skim over the group before settling on Jay. _Come here, little one,_ she directs.

He scowls, pretending not to hear her. _Why're you always calling me little? You're usually a cat!_

 _Because you're little compared to me. Children are little,_ she answers, gaze flickering to the cameraman. She offers a low growl and raises her wings threateningly. _Now come here._

 _Not in cat form,_ he grumbles, stepping forward. _And I may be an enderman, but I'm no child._

 _You are one of mine so long as you are still an enderman,_ she informs. When he gets closer, she lowers her head in a respectful bow, purposefully pressing her snout against his hand.

He pats her reluctantly. _I fear for my hand's safety._ He admits.

 _I wouldn't bite you,_ she tells him, _not now, at the very least. This is far too important._ The cameraman whistles. "Whoa, is that thing actually letting you near it?" He asks. The reporter raises a brow. "It listens to you?"

"Having a sorceress at your side has its benefits," he replies. "But if you'd rather it be hostile..."

Mishka takes it as a cue and takes a threatening step towards the two others, who immediately step back when she bares her teeth. "No, no," the reporter protests immediately, "no, I... I believe we're fine." At his words, Mishka shifts into a cat and leaps up into Jay's arms, nuzzling at his chin while offering a steady purr.

"I'd suggest that you alert the people. The sorceress is on our side, she brings you no harm," he states.

"O-Of course," the reporter agrees, "right away. I-Is there anything else?"

"Uh, well," he runs his hands through his hair. _Anything else?_

 _No, I believe they've gotten the message,_ Mishka admits, before huffing a laugh, _you should let them leave before they pass out._

He nods, "you may go." He offers, and they scramble away, Jay carries Mishka down the stairs, and enters his office area.

Harmony is sitting up, rubbing at her eyes. Mishka immediately jumps from Jay's arms, landing in her lap. She meows a few times up at her owner before getting an affectionate ear scratch.

Jay scowls, "you don't deserve that." He tells her before moving to the other side of the desk and taking a seat. "You two... are free to return."

"To return? Where?" Harmony asks.

"Your cabin," he replies, leaning ever-so-slightly backwards.

She hums and gets up. "Perhaps. But there's one more thing I need to see to before I leave."

He raises an eyebrow, "what's that?"

She smiles and snaps her fingers. A potion vial appears out of thin air and falls softly into Jay's lap. He raises it to the light for inspection. "And this'd be?"

"An attitude adjustment," she jokes.

He smiles, "I don't quite understand. I'm assuming this will return me back into my human form?"

"Maybe," she offers. "You've certainly earned it."

He shrugs, "perhaps. Though everyone should get a chance at freedom."

 _Little brat, you didn't believe so before,_ Mishka points out.

He smirks at her and sticks his tongue out. "I bid you both a farewell."

Mishka bares her teeth and Harmony laughs. "Goodbye," she offers. "And try not to get into too much trouble."

"No promises," he jokes, before adding, "Sync."

She rolls her eyes at him. "That's still a stupid nickname," she scolds.

"Yeah, as if," he rolls his eyes, "if there are any more angry masses, just come over here and we'll sort things out."

"Why would coming here sort things out?" She asks. "It seems like it would just make it worse."

"Staying there and being burned at a stake would be no better," he points out.

She winces a bit at the thought, and then looks down at Mishka. "Let's go, growly," she says. She glances at Jay and smiles. "Goodbye, Jay Reality," she offers again before vanishing.

"Good bye, Sync," he finishes. He looks at the potion, it wasn't a necessity, and he'd grown rather fond of his new look. He dropped the potion into a drawer, if he needed it later, at least he'd have it.


End file.
